inFAMOUS Second Son: A Night on the Town
by KassieMarie
Summary: It's been two months since the ending of the revolution. Delsin and Natasha are happily living together, but as Natasha adjusts back to life back in Salmon Bay, Delsin is starting to feel left out of Natasha's life. So, Delsin plans a surprise night for just him and Natasha.


**AN: Sorry it's taken me a while to get this one shot up. I haven't known how to end it. I do have a couple one shots left and the Bad Karma storyline left. So I still have some time left with Delsin** **and Natasha. Go check out my Arrow and Last of Us stories if you want something to keep you over until I get more up. Thanks for all the love on this series and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Tasha. Sweetie, wake up."

Natasha felt Delsin rubbing her back. It felt only like five minutes ago she got home from working at the fish cannery and laid out on the couch to get some sleep before going back. She moaned as she buried her face deeper into the couch pillow. "Five more minutes, Del."

Delsin sighed. She was always like this. Natasha never woke up easily. But he was use to it. He stood up. There was only one way he could get Natasha up. He walked to the back side of the couch where he would be safe from Natasha and yanked at the pillow she was grabbing onto. He yanked it so fast that Natasha lost her grip on it and her head hit the side arm of the couch.

"Ow!" She yelled. "Delsin!" She sat up and swiped at him. He stepped back and dodged her at the last minute.

"Tasha, you told me to wake you at one. It's 1:05. I let you have five minutes."

"What time is it?!" Natasha looks at the clock. "Oh, damnit!" She sat up on the couch and started putting her shoes back on. "I gotta go."

"What's the rush? Betty needs you back already? But you worked all night taking inventory."

"I still need to get back into the swing of things around the cannery. Nana worked alone in there for three years, so she got use to it. Now that I'm back, she's teaching me everything that works differently. Which is a lot."

"You need some rest Tasha." Delsin comes from around the couch. He rubs her back as she puts on her last shoe. "Why not call Betty and take the rest of the day off?"

"I can't Del." Natasha stands and turns towards him. "Nana needs me right now." She gives Delsin a hug and a quick kiss. "I'll see if she'll let me come home early tonight."

And with that, Natasha was out the door. Delsin went and watched as Natasha took off. He could see the water carry her high into the air and he knew she would be at the cannery in a minute.

* * *

"Del. I'm home!"

Natasha walks into their home. Two months ago, Natasha was in Tacoma and didn't even remember who she was. She went by the name Raven and was living a nightmare. But then Delsin came back into her life and he saved her. Brought back her memories and helped put away the man responsible for her life to change, Robert Frost, and his sister Aliah. After they got back to Salmon Bay, Natasha moved into Delsin's home. Since he lost Reggie, Delsin had been living alone. Now the Rowe home had a bit of Natasha in it. Made it feel a lot more homey.

"Del!" Natasha called out again. "Where the hell is he?"

She walked around the house, trying to find him. She even went into his artist's den, somewhere she promised to stay out of for the whole month. Her birthday was coming up and Delsin made her promise not to go in so she wouldn't see what he was planning.

"Del?" She looked around real quick, not noticing any of his sketches. She closed the door. "Where is he?"

She walked into the bedroom where she saw something on the bed. It was a note. Natasha picked it up and read it.

* * *

"Dear Tasha,

I know you said Betty was going to let you off early, I just didn't know when. Obviously if you're reading this, then I'm not home. I'm off doing some business and will be back soon. Until then, go take a shower and put on the dress I have hanging on the closet door. I know you don't like dresses, but for tonight please wear this. You'll want something nice. I've got a big evening planned, so relax and get refreshed. I'll see you soon.

Love,

Del"

* * *

"Me? Wear a dress? Really Del?" Natasha looked over at the dress hanging on the door and she had to catch her breath. It was beautiful. A spaghetti-strapped, knee length purple dress. It complemented the purple ombre Delsin had put back into her hair last week. She took the hanger off the door and held the dress in front of herself as she looked into the mirror. It was beautiful. "Well, Del. You can sure pick clothing."

Natasha put the dress back and got ready. Whatever Delsin had planned, Natasha was ready. She was going to surprise Delsin. She never wore makeup or dresses. That changes tonight. And only tonight. And only for Delsin.

* * *

Natasha stood in front of the mirror. She smiled. Delsin will be blown away. Her hair was straightened and not in a ponytail, she had makeup on and was wearing a dress. Three things Delsin had never seen her with. She had just finished putting on her necklace Delsin gave her on her last birthday they spent together when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tasha. Ummm… I can't make it back home right now. Can you meet me?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. She was expecting this. Always late. "Sure. Where you wanna meet?"

"Can you meet me on the roof of Olaf's in Seattle? I just gotta finish what I'm doing and I'll meet you there. 20 minutes?"

"Sure. 20 minutes Del. If you're late, I'm coming home."

"Alright. Fair enough. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Delsin and Natasha hang up. Natasha takes one look in the mirror. "Well, better take off now."

* * *

19 minutes later, Natasha's on top of Olaf's, leaning on the neon sign. She checks her phone. "He's got one more minute before I'm gone."

Just as she says that, Delsin lands on the roof with a small cloud of smoke around him. He stands up and sees Natasha. Immediately he smiles. She looked even better in that dress than he originally thought.

"Hey."

"Hey. You're not late for once." Natasha joked.

Delsin smiled and gave her a kiss. "For once yeah. Feels kinda nice."

He took Natasha's hand. "You hungry?"

"Famoushed."

"Good."

* * *

After dinner, Delsin takes Natasha to the Space Needle. It was still closed down for repairs during the day. But there was no one there at night, so Delsin and Natasha ran up the side of the needle. All you could see was the streaks of neon left behind them.

When they reached the top, Natasha was amazed. Delsin had a table set up with a candelabra in the middle of it. Natasha walked closer and saw a beautiful cake. It said 'Happy Birthday Tasha' on the top.

"Del. What is this? My birthday isn't until next week."

"Actually, Tasha, it's today."

Natasha looked at Delsin confused. "How is it today?"

"Man," He touches her head. "Your memory is still a bit fuzzy isn't it."

"I guess so."

"Well," Delsin takes her hands into his and looks into her eyes. "You've been working non-stop at the cannery that I feel left out sometimes. You're always tired when you get home. So, I just wanted to do something special. Just the two of us. I figured today would be the best day to do something special. Is that ok?"

Natasha giggles. "Yes." She hugs him. "Yes it is."

After a few moments Delsin looks down at Natasha. "You wanna blow out the candles and have some cake? I made it myself."

Natasha looks at Delsin. "You bake? Since when?"

"Eh. When you're home alone for as long as I was with nothing to do, you learn things. And you get good at them."

Natasha smiled.

They walked over to the table. Delsin lights the candles on the cake and Natasha closes her eyes. She makes a wish and blows them out.

After spending an hour on the Space Needle, eating cake and just enjoying each other, Natasha and Delsin were sitting on the edge of the Needle.

"Hey, Tasha?"

Natasha looked at Delsin. "Yeah?"

"You wanna know why I haven't let you in my art room?"

"Yes!"

Delsin smiled. "Ok. You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Delsin and Natasha returned to Salmon Bay Beach. Delsin lead Natasha to the old tag he made her.

"So, remember when I did this?"

"Yeah. It was your 22nd birthday and the 18th anniversary us first meeting."

"Right. Well, I kinda did something like that. It's something I hope you'll like."

Delsin leads her around the corner to a taller rock wall. On the wall was a tag of Delsin and Natasha smiling right back at them. Natasha was sitting down and Delsin was right behind her, giving her a hug from behind. The smiles on their faces, that pose. Natasha thought she saw this somewhere before. Then it hit her. It was their first picture together after Tacoma. At Delsin's 25th birthday party. The tribe threw him one a week late, since he was busy taking care of DUP's with Natasha, who at the time though she was someone else.

She looked at Delsin. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say.

"Awesome, right?"

"Yeah." Natasha said softly.

"Look to your left."

She did. On the rock wall next to them was a line of tags. All of them of Delsin and Natasha at different points in their lives. Different pictures she remembered and had at the house. He turned the most important ones into this amazing timeline of their relationship. From their first meeting at Delsin's 4th birthday, to their first day of elementary school, to the first day of middle school, even thru their high school years. She even saw the awkward prom picture they took together. All of these moments leading up to his 25th birthday and the tag of them together. Natasha was moved to tears. All her favorite memories with Delsin together like this. She looked at Delsin.

"Del… I…"

Delsin takes her hands into his. "You don't have to say anything. This took me all month to do, just so I could see you smile like that. I've missed that smile so much. Not having you around for three years, I almost forgot what it's like to just be with someone."

"What about Fetch?"

"What about her?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. Fetch was her friend, and she told Natasha everything. So Natasha knew what happened between them. "Don't play dumb with me, Del. Fetch told me everything that happened in Seattle."

Delsin blushed. "Oh, she.. uh… she did?"

"Yep."

"Well, uhh…" Delsin started. He didn't know what to say. "You see, Tasha, umm… what happened was we uh… we had just destroyed a bunch of drug houses and freed some girls from the drug dealers..."

"I know." Natasha smiled. "I'm just teasing you! Fetch told me it meant nothing."

Delsin sighed. "Oh good. Wait…. what? You're….. Tasha!"

Natasha laughed. She was always able to get Delsin like that.

Delsin wrapped Natasha into a hug. No matter what happened, they were made for each other. Delsin didn't want to lose her ever again.

* * *

They sat on the beach later that night. The moon was out and the stars were bright. They spent the night stargazing and looking at constellations.

By 3 am, Natasha had fallen asleep as she layed next to Delsin. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head rested against his chest. Delsin looked at the stars and noticed his last present to Natasha.

"Hey, Tash." He gently shook her awake.

"What….. what is it?" Natasha said drowsily. "What time is it?"

"Time for something you always wanted to see. Look up."

Natasha looked up to the sky and saw the most beautiful meteor shower. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the show in the sky. Delsin looked at her as she watched and smiled. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

Natasha closed her eyes.

"Whatcha doing? "

"Making a wish." She opened her eyes again and looked at Delsin.

"What you wish for?"

"That no matter what happens, we will always be together. I can't imagine my life without you Del."

"I can't either." Delsin took Natasha's left hand into his right. "Tasha, you're my one."

She smiled. "And you're my one."

Delsin sat up. "Watch this."

As Natasha looks at the sky, Delsin starts to use his neon powers. Natasha watches as Delsin draws beautiful images in front of her eyes. Every image different, but complementing the meteor shower behind it. As Delsin finished his display, he looked over at Natasha to see her smile. She was smiling the biggest smile he's ever seen. He can't wait to make her smile like that forever. One day he'll work up the courage to ask her, but not tonight. Tonight, he just wanted her in his arms.

Natasha looked at Delsin. Their eyes met only for a second before their lips met. They spent the night kissing and sleeping in each others arms, under the stars.


End file.
